Open to Love
by pommedeplume
Summary: (February 1999) Ginny Weasley and her boyfriend, Harry Potter, agreed to have an open relationship while he was away traveling. Despite that she's been struggling until now to confess her feelings to her best friend, Luna Lovegood.


"I wonder what Harry is up to," Ginny said.

Luna Lovegood wrapped her arm around Ginny's as they strolled down one of Hogwarts halls, headed towards the library.

"Are you worried about him?" Luna asked.

"Always. Not not as worried as I was when there were Death Eaters trying to kill him but still… I worry," Ginny said.

"He's probably fine. He is Harry Potter, after all," Luna pointed out.

"That he is. There's something else that I wonder about… he hasn't said anything in his letters but…" Ginny said and stopped by a open window.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

Ginny sighed.

"I'm wondering if he's… been with anyone else," Ginny said.

"I thought you agreed that was all right before he left?" Luna asked.

"We did," Ginny said.

Last summer, Harry had informed Ginny that he was going away for a year to find himself without the piece of You Know Who's soul inside him that he had been living with for most of his life. They had agreed to have an open relationship in the meanwhile. Ginny didn't think Harry was likely to fool around with a random stranger but she did wonder. As for herself… There was only one other person she fancied.

"I think if my boyfriend or girlfriend found some extra to love I would be happy for them," Luna said.

Ginny smiled at Luna and turned and lightly stroked a strand of her dirty blonde hair with her free hand.

"It's not that. It's not that kind of jealousy. I think if I found out that he had found someone else and I hadn't… I don't know," Ginny said.

"Well, isn't there anyone you fancy?" Luna asked with a sweet smile.

Ginny opened her mouth but words didn't come. She had almost spilled the truth without thinking. It was hard not to with Luna's pretty face so close to hers at that moment.

"Yes but… it's complicated," Ginny said.

"It's hard to imagine someone not thinking you're pretty," Luna said and Ginny blushed with a chuckle.

"Perhaps. That's not what worries me. I just…," Ginny said and sighed.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I would never judge you," Luna said softly.

"I know. It's just… kind of a big deal," Ginny admitted with a brief smile.

"If you tell me your secret I'll tell you mine," Luna said.

Other students passed them in the hallway. Ginny didn't want to make this confession with any disturbances. Once they were gone, Ginny inhaled. This was it she supposed.

"Luna it's… it's you," Ginny said.

"I know. I just wanted you to say it," Luna said with a grin.

"You know? How?" Ginny asked.

"You learn a lot by watching people. You look at me the same way Harry Potter looks at you," Luna said.

"Oh. Well…" Ginny said, feeling embarrassed.

"Yes, by the way. I know you're wondering. I do fancy you too," Luna said.

Ginny gulped and her heart began to pound.

"Luna, can I kiss you now?" Ginny almost pleaded.

"You certainly may," Luna said and closed her eyes.

Ginny leaned over and pressed her lips into Luna's perfectly parted lips. They held for a moment then moved together, soft and warm. Ginny had imagined this moment over a thousand nights and had never knew it would be so nice.

Ginny reluctantly pulled away. Professors frowned upon snogging in the hallways.

"That was nice," Luna said, somehow even more dreamily than normal.

"Wasn't it?" Ginny said.

"I hope we'll be doing that some more," Luna said.

"Definitely. Especially if we can find some privacy," Ginny said.

* * *

Over the following week they definitely did do a fair bit of snogging, though privacy remained elusive. Once Hermione Granger caught them snogging in the library Ginny realised that she couldn't delay telling her boyfriend any longer.

She wrote Harry a heartfelt confessing that she was seeing Luna. She knew he wouldn't be surprised even if she had never exactly told him in explicit terms about her feelings for her best friend.

In a way she was nudging Harry to take the plunge himself, though she couldn't imagine who he would find as he continued to explore Europe's nooks and crannies.

With the letter sent and Harry's reply received congratulating her and Luna while saying nothing of his own romantic endeavours, Ginny decided it might be all right to see if her and Luna's relationship could move to the next level.

Luna's eighteenth birthday seemed as good a day as any. She invited Luna to come with her to Room of Requirement for some snacks and butterbeer by candlelight. She had spent a considerable amount of time beforehand imagining exactly the sort of room she thought she needed. She wasn't at all disappointed by the comfortable space it provided complete with a small, intimate table and a very comfy looking bed.

Once Ginny brought Luna inside Luna looked around the softly lit space with wonder.

"Oh, this is lovely, Ginny," Luna said and sat down at the table.

"Thank you. I thought you deserved something nice on your birthday," Ginny said.

"You're always so thoughtful," Luna said and Ginny sat down to join her.

They laughed and joked over their snacks and butterbeer and Ginny practically lost track of the time. She suspected they would have to be _very_ careful about sneaking back to their dorms when they were done there.

Once all the snacks were gone they retired to the bed, both giggling as they fell back. Their heads landed at an angle that tossed their hair against the other's in a tangle of fiery red and dirty blonde.

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"Only you," Luna said.

Lots of people think Luna looked odd but Ginny didn't see her that way. Her lips weren't strange, they were unique and special and Ginny ever so much loved to kiss them. She rolled over and did just that, with more intensity than usual.

Luna's soft moans into her mouth sent thrills throughout her body. She leaned more of her body over and placed a hand on the side of Luna's robes. As the intensity of their snogging increased, Ginny decided they should halt for a moment to discuss what might be about to happen.

"Luna… I just wanted to ask… are you OK with this?" Ginny said.

"I didn't ask you to stop, did I?" Luna replied.

"Well, no. I just… I really want to make love to you. I wanted to make sure… well, I wasn't sure if that was even the sort of thing you were interested in," Ginny said.

"Thank you for asking me. Yes, I would like that very much," Luna insisted.

Ginny smiled and kissed her again, sliding her hand down to Luna's hips, feeling frustrated by the amount of fabric separating them right now. They kissed for several more minutes, Ginny's lips becoming numb and swollen from their passion.

Unable to resist any longer she began to lift up Luna's robes until they were above her waist, exposing her bloomers. Ginny delicately removed Luna's bloomers, leaving her knickers as a final hurdle. Smiling up at Luna she slid her white knickers down, exposing her blonde curls beneath.

Ginny leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Luna's pubic mound, making Luna giggle.

"That tickles," Luna said.

"Sorry," Ginny replied.

"No, it's fine," Luna said.

"You should know I've never done this before. I have read some things and talked to other girls though. And I know what feels good done to me," Ginny said.

"I'm not worried. Just being here with you is perfect," Luna said.

Ginny smiled as she spread Luna open, pleased to see her delicate flesh. She curved her tongue and gave a slow lap at Luna's clit.

"Oh!" Luna called out, seeming surprised.

Ginny did it again, eliciting the same response.

"You like that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, very much so," Luna said.

Ginny moved in closer and began to slowly and steadily lap at Luna's clit. The very notion of getting Luna off filled her with arousal. She had dreamt about what it would be like to make Luna come many times before. Ginny only wished she could see Luna's face better over the robes.

Ginny couldn't be certain that the technique that Harry used on her would work with Luna but so far it was going well. Her tongue was really getting a work out.

Ginny clutched Luna's stomach as her mouth pushed into her sex, her tongue lapping furiously as Luna moaned. Ginny had never heard such intense reactions by Luna before. It was very sexy.

"Oh, Ginny. Oh, Ginny!" Luna called out, clearly close.

Ginny stayed the course, having learned that any sudden change in rhythm always threw her off her orgasm.

"Ahhhhh," Luna moaned, her body twisting and contorting as Ginny continued to lick through her orgasm.

"Unh," Luna moaned as she shuddered again.

Ginny imagined the ecstasy Luna was feeling and felt her own aching strengthen. She finally pulled her mouth away while Luna breathed hard. She pulled herself up to Luna's face that seemed a mixture of surprise and euphoria.

"That… was… lovely," Luna said through heavy breaths.

Ginny gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Ginny said proudly.

"Thank you," Luna said.

Ginny gave Luna a soft kiss on the mouth then fell next to her.

"You should take your clothes off," Luna said, rolling off the bed and quickly removing the rest of her clothes.

Ginny wasted no time getting off the bed and tossing off her own clothes until she was standing entirely naked on the opposite side of Luna who was equally naked.

Ginny's eyes looked up and down Luna's body. She certainly looked nice as far as Ginny was concerned.

"Lay down?" Luna asked.

"Sure," Ginny said, launching her body backwards onto the big bed.

Luna climbed onto the bed and immediately crawled between Ginny's legs that were spread wide open. Luna lay on top of Ginny, kissing her while Ginny's pelvis thrust for want of friction down below. Ginny moved her foot behind Luna's back, urging her to move her body closer.

Instead, Luna drifted down Ginny's torso, planting kisses down her freckles and her small breasts. She quickly crossed Ginny's belly and found the hot flesh between her thighs.

Luna's lips drifted down and she spread Ginny open to plant a kiss right on her clit.

"Mmm. Do that again," Ginny requested.

Luna kissed her clit again, this time a little harder.

"Mmmm," Ginny moaned, a little higher this time.

Ginny had expected Luna to follow her lead but instead placed her whole mouth over Ginny's clit and began to almost make out with it like a mouth. It felt incredible.

"Ohhh. Damn," Ginny said, licking her lips in excitement as her best friend proved herself to be enormously adapt at oral sex.

Luna began to suck directly on Ginny's clit. Harry had sucked on it before but never quite like this. Luna was very focused and was using her lips and tongue in unison, almost sucking it like a cock.

Ginny could feel her own wetness dripping to her arse. Luna was leading her to one hell of an orgasm with her hands clutched to Ginny's freckled thighs and her head lightly bobbing.

Ginny's breathing sped up. Tension pulled at her groin and she could feel her entire sense of being elevate. And then it happened as she cried out Luna's name then let out a deep moan. She arched her back as she clenched her body, unable to handle the rushing ecstasy that moved through her body.

"Unnnnhhh," Ginny moaned, feeling her thighs shaking in Luna's hands before her body relaxed.

Twice more she shuddered while Luna sucked on her clit before she nudged Luna off and she came up her body to kiss her again. Ginny could taste herself on Luna's mouth but didn't mind at all.

"I think I love you, Luna," Ginny said softly, still filled with euphoria.

"I love you too, Ginny," Luna said and they fell asleep together.

* * *

When they awoke it was past midnight and there was much panicking as they got dressed and creeped their way back to their dormitories. Before Luna went up to Ravenclaw Tower, they shared one more kiss before parting, Ginny dreaded the fact that they would have to part like this every night until school was over.

Once she was back in the Gryffindor dorm she composed another letter to Harry. She told him in brief that she and Luna celebrated Luna's birthday alone in the Room of Requirement and that they had fallen asleep together, hoping Harry would piece it together.

Ginny ended with a final message, encouraging him to not be afraid to find love elsewhere.

 _Let's leave ourself open to love, shall we dear? I'm finding it deeply satisfying._

 _Love, Ginny_

 _XOXO_


End file.
